


I want to hold your hand

by Aelig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Kidnapped Lance (Voltron), M/M, Ooops, Romance, il s'est fait avoir par les Galras, pendant la saison 3, soooooo Keith s'inquiète
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Les étoiles brillaient tout autour de lui mais elles ne parvenaient à cacher l'absence, le manque. Car Keith était ici, au milieu d'elles - mais Lance n'y était pas. Et, à cet instant, il n'avait pourtant envie que de lui tenir la main. - OS, Klance.





	I want to hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
> J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Je continue de spammer le fandom en postant mes vieilles fics xD Cet OS-ci, je l'avais écrit pour un thème ! On avait une heure pour écrire sur un thème (on fait souvent ça avec mes certaines de mes amies eheh). Le thème de cette fois-ci était main.   
> A noter que j'ai écrit tout ça avant de regarder la saison trois, et que c'était mon tout premier essai de Klance !
> 
> Bonne lecture ! <3

Il avait l'impression que l'univers brillait tout entier autour de lui – comme jamais il n'avait brillé auparavant. Cela faisait pourtant si longtemps qu'il voyageait ainsi, qu'il était un Paladin de Voltron. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui plutôt qu'un autre jour ?

Son souffle s'éleva, encore, et il sentait sa mâchoire tellement contractée, crispée, traduisant son énervement, son inquiétude. Il voulait tout briser autour de lui. Tout détruire. Il se sentait prêt à faire exploser une planète entière – pourvu que cela ramène Lance à la maison. Son poing se serra, encore – et se sentir aussi impuissant le laissait encore plus débordant de colère. Il voulait agir. Il voulait tellement agir. Mais il ne pouvait que se défouler sur le mannequin d'entraînement, encore et encore.

Plus que la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir envers les Galras, ses amis, lui-même, il y avait le manque. Le manque qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, le bouffait, le rongeait – le détruisait. Lance lui manquait tellement. Son rire, ses yeux, chacun de ses tics, sa manière de se confronter à lui et de le rassurer l'instant suivant, de lui donner tout son soutien tout en l'agaçant prodigieusement. Il voulait qu'il soit là, encore, à ses côtés. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour ça.

Mais Lance n'était pas là. Lance était prisonnier des Galras – parce qu'une mission avait mal tourné, parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, parce qu'il était un mauvais leader, peut-être. Parce que Lance l'avait regardé, avec ses yeux si bleus, si déterminés, lui avait dit « Vas-y, je les retiens » et qu'il avait eu la faiblesse de croire qu'il  _reviendrait_. Parce que Lance avait serré doucement sa main dans la sienne, lui avait souri, doucement, avec une étincelle qu'il n'avait jamais su décrypter dans ses yeux – et que Keith avait été faible, qu'il avait succombé, et qu'il avait laissé Lance seul. Il avait fait le mauvais choix – et il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tellement.

Et Keith regardait les étoiles. Il se souvenait à quel point Lance aimait les regarder, parfois, et finissait par dire à quel point la Terre lui manquait. Qu'il demandait où elle était, si c'était si loin de leur position actuellement. À quel point son regard se perdait – et Keith se sentait toujours si impuissant face à la myriade de sentiments qui tourbillonnaient dans le cœur de Lance. Incapable de l'aider, aussi, incapable de le consoler ou de sortir les bons mots.

Mais Lance finissait par sourire. Il finissait toujours par sourire.

Lance lui manquait tellement. Il voulait le revoir, face à lui – attraper sa main dans la sienne, sentir la chaleur de son corps, de son sourire, qu'il lui dise qu'il allait bien, que tout allait bien, que tout irait bien. Il avait besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés – parce que Lance savait l'arrêter, savait se faire écouter, savait le rassurer. Il savait comment s'adresser à lui, toujours.

Et Keith voulait agir. Sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir, prendre son Lion et aller botter les fesses de cet enfoiré de Prince Lotor, récupérer Lance et peut-être l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour être sûr qu'il ne se fasse plus jamais capturer – qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais se faire capturer. Il voulait le faire, oh oui, de toute son âme. Il sentait ses doigts fourmiller à l'idée de filer, là maintenant, de se battre, d'attraper Lance pour ne plus jamais le lâcher. De serrer sa main dans la sienne et de lui promettre qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais tomber – parce qu'ils faisaient une bonne équipe, n'est-ce pas ?

Il voulait le faire. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune fichue idée d'où pouvait se trouver Lotor, de si Lance était bien sur son vaisseau ou non. Il ne savait pas, ne savait rien – et si Lance était gravement blessé, mourant, si les Galras le torturaient, les druides lui faisaient subir il ne savait quelle expérience comme ils l'avaient fait pour Shiro ? Et si Lance était déjà  _mort_  ? Il angoissait, il angoissait tellement. Il avait l'impression que ses émotions étaient plus fortes, plus violentes, tellement qu'elles lui briseraient le corps et l'âme pour s'échapper hors de lui. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il voulait tout détruire, aussi.

Il posa doucement son front contre la paroi froide, essayant de recadrer ses pensés, de les rattraper. Mais ce manque qu'il ressentait en lui était si puissant – bien plus que n'importe laquelle de ses émotions. Il voulait voir Lance en face de lui, lui dire de rester à ses côtés, de ne plus partir, plus jamais. Il voulait remonter le temps, faire en sorte que Lance ne se soit jamais sacrifié pour le sauver lui – il aurait dû lui prendre la main, l'attirer à lui, l'amener avec lui. Il aurait dû, mais il ne l'avait pas fait – et la culpabilité lui tordait les tripes.

Dans ce genre de situation, c'était Lance qui le rassurait. Mais Lance n'était plus là. C'était lui qui avait disparu, cette fois. Lui qui était prisonnier. Lui qu'il devait retrouver. Il savait qu'il aurait de l'aide, qu'il n'était pas seul – mais une partie de son esprit, ou peut-être juste son cœur, l'avait occulté. Il était le seul coupable – ne devait-il pas tout arranger lui-même ? Même si il était incapable de battre toutes les troupes Galras de l'univers, ne pouvait-il pas juste essayer, au moins pour Lance ?

« Keith ? Pidge a trouvé de nouvelles informations, tu devrais venir. »

Le regard doux et inquiet d'Allura s'était posé sur lui, et il tourna la tête pour lui signifier qu'il arrivait. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il attendait qu'on lui dise ce genre de mots – trop sûrement. Cela devait faire peut-être plusieurs jours, que Lance avait été capturé. Peut-être un peu plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Il voulait juste retrouver Lance, et serrer sa main dans la sienne. Il n'était pas doué, pour donner d'autres marques d'affection – et puis, Keith aimait sentir la main de Lance dans la sienne.

Il quitta les étoiles des yeux ; elles étaient toujours aussi brillantes. Puis il sentit l'humidité sur ses joues, et comprit que le manque et l'inquiétude le rongeait peut-être plus qu'il ne le pensait. Mais il n'avait rien perdu de sa colère, de sa rage, et il savait que c'était le moteur qui le ferait aller jusqu'au bout, qui l'aiderait à retrouver Lance. Il suivit doucement Allura, et dans un sursaut d'espoir, se demanda si ces étoiles qui lui avaient paru si brillantes n'étaient pas un signe – un signe positif, un signe qu'il réussirait. Et comme pour confirmer, ses doigts fourmillèrent encore ; là où bientôt la main de Lance s'unirait à la sienne.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilàààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :D
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
